Aiden Cordelia
Aiden Cordelia is a current wizard of the Koma Inu guild. Aiden uses Crash-Type magic. Aiden is only 17 right now but was accepted into the Koma Inu guild when he was only 6. For fun when he is not on a mission he can usually be found in the lounge area of his guild talking to his friends or climbing a mountain for the love of the outdoors. He is very loyal to his guild for taking him in as young as he was. For the time being he has no intentions of leaving the guild at all and loves it there. Appearance Aiden is a very athletic person and likes to wear clothes that fit his body nicely. He has short, orange hair with a part on the left side of his head pushing his hair to the right. Aiden also has light blue eyes. He likes to wear the same outfit most of the time consisting of a skin-tight green turtle neck with no sleeves on either side. Around his neck he wears a multi-colored collar. To protect his hands from the explosive magic he uses so he doesn't get blisters, Aiden wears a pair of black vintage style leather driving gloves. On the bottom half Aiden wears white baggy pants that are tucked into his brown boots. His guild mark is on his right shoulder and it is white with a red outline. On his left arm around his bicep he wears a handkerchief that is jet black and is used for multiple reasons. Personality Aiden is a laid back kind of person but also likes to have a good time at the guild with all of his friends. When out on a job he takes it very seriously thinking of the best possible way to finish the job while using his magic skillfully. He is striving to be the youngest person to become an S-Class wizard of the Koma Inu guild. History Aiden comes from a small town in Fiore that consisted of only 100 people. His parents weren't wizards but picked up magic from wandering travelers passing through the town and deciding that he liked crash magic the most. He realized at a young age that he couldn't stay in a small village like the one he was in now and so he left his parents after deciding to become a strong wizard and joined the Koma Inu guild. He still keeps in contact with his parents via letters and the occasional meet ups. His parents are very supportive in what he does. He became part of the guild at the age of 6 years old and growing up with the guild and the kind guild master Samarra Inari ever since. Aiden has overtime become stronger and stronger within the guild training constantly. Magic and Abilities Crash : Aiden's main magic type, Aiden uses this magic to nullify enemies' attacks as it will break apart their own magic. This magic is also used as a very destructive magic that can destroy even the toughest things. It is sometimes hard to control for Aiden but he is getting the hang of it. Disassembly Magic : This magic is used to break down a large object into smaller portions of that object. The objects are not destroyed but do regenerate into a whole after some time. Crash Grenade : Much like a planted explosive, Aiden can channel so of his magic into a lacrima and be placed inside or outside of an area. The lacrima can then be detonated remotely or if enough force is used to push on it. Point Break : The user of this magic can channel his own magical energy through the ground or any other surface and move the magic to a certain spot. With the Crash magic stored in that surface the user may break apart the surface from wherever the user is. The size of the crater varies on how much magic energy was stored in the surface. Aiden has used this ability for situations including making holes in walls or even small tunnels, and even blowing up a bridge to evade an attacker.